1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pair of opposite side vertically shiftable and upwardly biased roller equipped guide members supported from the rear of a boat trailer hull for initial engagement by the more sharply inclined bow undersurfaces of a hull being advanced into position on the trailer and structured in a manner to continuously guide those bottom surfaces of the hull into correct centered position on the trailer as the hull is forwardly advanced onto the trailer.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of boat hull guiding structures heretofore have been provided for boat trailers. Examples of these previously known forms of boat hull guiding structures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,130,842, 3,131,902, 3,390,796, 3,603,465, 3,756,439, 3,896,984, 3,917,087, 4,094,527 and 4,209,279.
However, these previously known forms of trailer mounted boat hull guide structures do not include the overall combination of structural features of the instant invention.